1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shelf units and more particularly to shelf units having trays designed to hold modular merchandise units in a sawtooth or zig-zag arrangement so as to present the face of the product to a potential customer more effectively and efficiently.
2. The Prior Art
Merchandise for retail sale is typically arranged in parallel rows on modular shelving units. Such an arrangement allows prospective purchasers to view and select a product for purchase. As merchandise is removed from a front of the display, the shelf is re-stocked and leveled by moving merchandise to a front of the shelf to present a neat, orderly and fully stocked appearance.
In shelving arrangements according to the prior art, product units are generally disposed in parallel rows with a face of each product arranged substantially parallel to a straight front edge of the shelf. In such an arrangement, the number of rows of products which can be disposed on a shelf is limited by the width of the products. This layout fails to make efficient use of the available shelf space. In addition, an entire row of products stocked on a conventional shelf unit may be easily accessible to shoplifters.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a shelf unit wherein product units are arranged in a space-saving manner to make more efficient use of available shelf space. Moreover, a need exists for a shelf unit wherein access to a portion of the products disposed on the shelf unit is limited so as to eliminate or reduce the occurrence of pilferage.